When two lives collide
by Idreamofivan
Summary: Chris is dying and Wyatt learns he was evil. How does Wyatt deal with that? not very good How did Gideon turned Wyatt?Will Chris survive? PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

**When two lives collide**

**Summary:** What would you do if you appear, dying in the same bed 23 years later with 2 different set of memories? Who would you trust? How would you react, if your 23 year old brother appears agonizing in your mom's bed; And you found out is all because you were the source of all evil in another life? How is life 23 years after Chris saved Wyatt. And more important, will Chris survive this time to see the results of his hard work?

Hey is my first fanfiction. I thought it would be fun to try. Please review and don't be too mean with me. And remember that English is not my first language.

Changes in my story: Piper dies when Chris is 11 and Wyatt 13. And I watch the season finale a few times and I am pretty sure that Chris' last words were "you be there" not you either.

If I would own charmed you would be watching this on TV. I would have a lot more money. Chris would definitely be a regular cast member on season 7. And hopefully I would be sleeping with Drew Fuller. But.. you are reading this here, I am still poor. Chris is not on season 7 and I haven't even met Drew Fuller... does that tell you something?

I was rereading this chapter and I found so many AWFUL mistakes, that I couldn't help correcting them. It probably still has tons of mistakes, sorry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER I:

"you.. be there" he said and he felt himself fainting and fading.. his body was loosing itself... he was disappearing.. or maybe.. accelerating??

He saw his whole new life in fast forward. Everything was going so fast.. the speed and the pain in his stomach was making him want to puke.

The images went one by one in fast motion, everything was blurry.. he didn't really understand what was going on, or what did all that mean. He was reliving his new life, a good life, with a good Wyatt, but wow...23 years of memories in a couple of seconds was too much to really catch up.

Suddenly it stopped and he felt himself landing in the same bed he never actually left. The sudden landing made his wound ache in an indescribable way and despite his weakness he yelled strongly..

"what a twisted sense of humor this people have" he thought "send me all the way to my new future just to die in it.. couldn't at least, the other me enjoy his youth? Even if I do not get to see the result of my own hard work" but whatever.. not that his life wasn't full of irony in almost any aspect!! He couldn't really expected anything different for a change!

Wyatt heard the scream and hurried to his brother side.

-Chris.. what's wrong??- as he turn on the lights

Then he saw his sweaty, pale, agonizing brother covered in blood and screamed almost sobbing.. while he run to his side trying to heal him.

At that moment his mom appeared, Wyatt didn't see her.

When she saw the scene, her mind screamed in fear, anger and pain: "No please, not again.. nooo..". All the adults in the family had been fearing that something might happen all day long. They tried to pretend everything was fine, but even the non empaths had sense something was wrong.

Now her body and mind stopped working together. She stood at the frame of the door like frozen, she couldn't move, she couldn't talk, she couldn't even cry though she wanted to, so badly.

-"GOD What happened????????????????" – Golden lights were coming out of his hands but the wound didn't seem to be healing.. Wyatt started crying.

While this was happening, blue lights started forming a human shape right beside Chris' bed and soon Leo's body was fully there.

-"Wyatt.. What happened?"- he asked in a really concern tone, as he saw the tears in the young man eyes.

-"I don't know but I can't heal him... HELP ME DAD!!"- by this point he was crying desperately

-"What happened, Wy?"

-"I don't know Dad.. everything was fine, and suddenly I heard Chris screaming and I felt his pain.. unbelievable pain and I run here and he was like this. I couldn't even see anyone leaving the room."

Leo looked at Piper.. frozen in fear and knew exactly what she was thinking. Mainly, because he was thinking the same thing. But he couldn't enjoy the relief of entering in shock like she did, he had to heal his son.

The conjoined healing seemed to help a little, and Chris in his delirium tried to removed his fathers hand from his stomach and whispered

-"Daddy?? Is it you Dad?? Just GO.. you gotta save Wyatt!!"

Wyatt cried, the tears were clouding his vision and his hands were cramping but he wouldn't move them. He wanted to caress his brother, but his hands were doing something more important. He bent down and kissed his burning forehead.

-I am here bro... everything is fine with me.. no need to worry.. just relax and let us heal you, ok??

Leo's mind started filling up with very similar memories from 23 years ago...

Chris in the attic.. lying on the floor stabbed by Gideon's athame. Leo trying to heal him in the attic and then taking him to Piper's bedroom. Chris telling him that they couldn't worry about him.. that they had to save Wyatt. Chris dying in his arms.. Chris fading..

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

he yelled angry at the sky in between tears "You took him away from me once.. I WON'T let you do it again.. I WON'T... you hear me?" and he frenetically continued healing him...

-"What are you talking about, dad?? You know what happened?" Wyatt asked.

- "We have to heal your brother, Wy. I know who did this.. He is dying and I won't let it happen again.." Saying that Wyatt looked at his dad puzzled and freaked out, is an understatement.. but he didn't interrupted him "Wyatt I need you to go find your aunts, specially Paige and any other whitelighter or anything with healing powers that you can find.. and FAST.. real fast"

Wyatt orbed away to do as told. He didn't ask why, what or all the other questions he was thinking about; All he cared about was that his Dad said his brother was dying and they needed to save him.

Wyatt came back with Phoebe and Paige and 3 more people, presumably whitelighters.

-"Oh my God" cried Phoebe when she saw Chris. Then she saw Piper, immobile and dead eyed, and knowing that was all she could do to help, she went to her sister and hug her. Piper didn't do anything, she looked like she had used her frozen power on herself.

-"HEALING, FAST" Said Wyatt

They all tried to find room to fit the 12 hands in Chris stomach (Paige eventually could develop her healing power). While Phoebe cried.. grabbing her head with one hand and embracing Piper with the other. All the emotions in there were too strong to be blocked by the empathy blocking potion and her head was spinning. Not to mention she was also worried sick.

"What happened?" She asked

"I think that he came back.. from 23 years ago..you know?" Said Leo

"But.. how?" Asked Paige

"Donno.. but my baby is dying in my arms again, and I don't know how we are going to reverse Gideon's magic" He started sobbing uncontrollably, while Wyatt was looking at them puzzled.

"What are you guys talking about?? Who is Gideon?? Where is he? I am going to go, and kick his sorry ass until he tells me how to heal my brother"

"We cant do that Wy" Said Paige in a resign tone

"Why not? If he did this to Chris, he has to pay for it.. I am going to kill him"

"He already paid, Wy. I already killed him 23 years ago"

"WHAT???????????????" Wyatt answered confused, angry, scared, so many emotions were rumbling in the poor boy's head he thought he was going to loose it. "Whatever.. you'll tell me this story when Chris is better. I don't think I can handle anything more right now"

While all this conversation was taking place, the 12 hands kept on doing its job and Chris' wound was healing a little...not completely, but the bleeding was less, the fever went down a little and the agonizing boy was looking more like a really sick guy than a soon to be corpse.

After an hour of healing, everybody knew that that was as good as it was going to get with that kind of magic.

-"Well, that's all we can do for now. He will survive like this, at least for a few days. But we need something that can really heal him. I'll go work on a potion, you Jake go get the girls.. we can use their help." The moment she said that, one of the whitelighters (the one that had seemed more concern) orbed out. Paige sigh; The girls had stayed after class in magic school, preparing everything for Chris' birthday party ."Phoebe you work on a spell, Prue can help you .Patty and Penny will help me with the potion." Phoebe rushed to the attic "You 2, go and see if there is anything you can find that can help us heal him" The 2 remaining whitelighters orbed out.

Wyatt was looking at Paige in an "I don't know what to do. And I am in TOO much pain to actually think about what should I be doing" way and started following her down to the kitchen.

-"Oh Baby" She continued caressing Wy's faces "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. And I know you want to help.. but I think right now you and your parents should have a little talk" Wyatt looked at her with no strength to fight and resigned walked back into his parents room. His mom was still leaning on the door frame immobile. He hugged her with one hand and moved inside the room with her.

-Dad?

Leo was still kneeling over Chris.. caressing his hair and mumbling some things that to Wyatt sounded pretty much like "not again, please, not again.. I won't let you down this time.. I won't fail you.." And crying almost out of control. He didn't understand what was going on and he was really, really scared that something might happen to his baby brother. And everybody elses reaction was definitely not helping.


	2. I am a monster and didnt even know it!

Hey is my first fanfiction. I thought it would be fun to try. Please review and don't be too mean with me. And remember that English is not my first language.

Changes in my story: Piper dies when Chris is 11 and Wyatt 13. And I watch the season finale a few times and I am pretty sure that Chris's last words were "you be there" not you either.

If I would own charmed you would be watching this on TV. I would have a lot more money. Chris would definitely be a regular cast member on season 7. And hopefully I would be sleeping with Drew Fuller. But.. you are reading this here, I am still poor. Chris is not in season 7 and I haven't even met Drew Fuller... does that tell you something?

* * *

CHAPTER II:

Leo looked at him and knew he owed him an explanation. He never before thought it was necessary to tell his sons about what had happened right before Chris was born. He and Piper decided that it was better for them to grow up without knowing, since they didn't know how it would affect them if they did. How would Chris react if he knew his future self came to the past before he was born to change the future and died in the past? And how would Wyatt react, if he knew that what the future Chris came to change was the fact that Wyatt was the source of all evil ? It was painful enough for them to live with those things and they didn't want their kids to have to go through that again.

They have been fearing Chris 23rd birthday all along. But of all the possibilities they never contemplate this one to happen. Yet, Wyatt deserved to know.

-"Well son..."He looked at Piper.. she was still lost in some random dimension of her thoughts. He wished he could get lost too, but his sons needed him "This is very hard to explain..."

Half an hour later the quiet of the night was interrupted by Wyatt screams

-WHAT???????????????? WHAT?????????" He said sobbing and yelling and completely out of control. He burst out of the room, slamming the door as loudly as he could, even when he didn't even need to close it.. he just needed something he could hit. Chris jumped a little in his bed and mumble "Daddy". Leo didn't know what to do, he wanted to run to Wyatt, but Chris was dying. Piper looked at him, he saw she was crying.. as she started walking to the door. He hurried to Chris, he knew his wife would help Wyatt a lot better than him

"I DID THIS??? It is all my fault!!!!!! I killed Chris.. not once.. but TWICE. GOD NOOOOOOO.." Wyatt run to the attic, just to find Phoebe and Prue there working on the spell. Phoebe tried to get near him and he pushed her away. "Don't touch me I AM MONSTER! I don't deserve any pity.. I should be the one dying"

He run downstairs.. Paige was in the kitchen, working on the potion, with her 2 girls. And his mom was following him everywhere. Everybody seemed concern about him. He didn't understand how they didn't hate him. The should be blaming him, yelling at him. But instead they were trying to console him. He didn't understand how did they raise him so dearly when they knew that he was a monster?

He orbed himself to a cold dark cave in the middle of nowhere hoping they wouldn't follow him. Yet, his family seemed to love him even after all what happened because of him. Paige orbed with Piper into the cave, he looked at him and said:

-"Its not your fault " Wyatt looked at her, tears clouding his vision, she knew he didn't believe her "I have to go back to the potion"

Wyatt nod and she orbed away. Piper approach her son. He was hugging his own knees, rocking back and forward and crying. She sit down beside him and started caressing him. He started shaking, trying to avoid his mothers touch.

-"I don't deserve that mom" he said

"Its not your fault, Wy "

"NAH??" he said with a tragic laugh, that sounded more like a sob "All this happened because of me.. and not once.. but TWICE. I killed my baby brother, my best friend, not once but twice!"

Piper got very serious and said kind of angry:

"First, and most important, your brother is NOT Dead.. and we wont let him die.. ok??? Second it wasn't your fault, you are not that Wyatt, you are a good Wyatt, and he gave his life to achieve that.. by acting like this all you are telling him is that all his hard work wasn't good enough. He was willing to forgive you, you need to forgive yourself, specially since you didn't do any of those things. Third, if it was someone's fault, it was Gideon's cuz he is the one that traumatized you in the other world and he is the one that stabbed Chris 23 years ago. Fourth, you wanna repay your brother for what he did, he needs you right now, to help him get better and when he gets better, he needs too see the result of his work. You turned out to be a great brother, that was all he wanted. He will be very pleased. So.. stop being selfish right now, and start focusing in what Chris needs... ok?"

"ok, Mommy" he said sobbing. Piper dropped the act, it was killing her to see her baby so desperate.. she hugged him and he started crying loudly. "I am soo scared mommy"

"I know baby.. I know.. but right now Chris need us, and need us to be strong, ok?"

"aha" he said while he held her as tight as he could without hurting her, orbing with her to his parents room where Chris was.

* * *

Leo was leaning over his son's weak body, he was so scared and he didn't know if he had the strength to go through this again. But Chris needed him, so he had to be there for him.

-"Daddy" He said again.

-"I am here buddy, hold on, ok? We ll find a way out of this, k?" he caressed his hair "We all need you Chris, we all love you, hold on for us ok?" He was trying hard not to cry but he wasn't being very successful.

Chris opened his eyes, and looked confused at his father.

What..where...?" he started saying but Leo stopped him

"Hey buddy" smiling weakly at his son, he put his finger over Chris's lips "Shh, don't talk, you need to save your energy, ok?? Everything is fine.. everything is over, you are in 2026 and you are safe, and the future has been saved and Wyatt is good and he loves you very, very much. We all do and.."

At that moment white lights started forming some human figures near him, he saw his mom and Wyatt orbing in.

"Mommy" he said.

But Wyatt run to him and hug him so tight it was hurting his already aching body.

"I am soo sorry Chris, all this is my fault, I am so sorry, please, please, please forgive me" he said sobbing. He would have continue, if it wasn't for the fact that his dad remind him of his baby brother delicate condition and how probably hugging him out of air was not a good idea.

Chris tried to put his thoughts together but it was hard. He had a vague idea of what happened, he remembered the past, the time travel better than anything else. Probably because its just one set of memories and not two, that would make it easier. He did remember both his lives , all together, all mixed and all very confusing. But his dad said Wyatt was good and that everything had been change, and honestly, he didn't have the strength to fight it. For once, just for once, he wanted to relax and be taken care of. So he didn't care if this was real or an hallucination, if this was one of Wyatt tricks or whatever.. He weakly caressed his brothers head that was still laying over his body, he raised it and looked at him. Chris weakly smiled at him

Chris could feel the remorse, pain and fear in Wyatt's eyes, and big part of his heart sank. Most of his being loved his brother.. Even in the worst moments, in the worst of worlds, even after Wyatt lost all his ability to feel, he still loved Chris, in a sick, twisted way, but then... That is the only way that the source of all evil can love, right?

But Wyatt wasn't evil right now, he knew it, he felt it.

Now he remember the telepathy and empathy that he and his brother shared. That is why he could know so very good what he was feeling right now. That is how he knew all along that Wyatt wasn't born evil, but turned evil. He remember how since he was born he could feel his brother's pain and fear, and his attempts to control it. He knew whatever happened to Wy, happened before he was born because when he was born, the pain and fear were already there; and he knew how hardly Wyatt fought it. He just didn't know what caused that fear. Now it all made sense. He was a good brother at the beginning; and it wasn't his fault. It was stupid Gideon's fault, he had to remember that. Besides he had promise Leo he wouldn't hold the grudge.

-"Its ok, Wy" He said "I know you are a pain in the ass brother.. but what can we do??.. I guess I am softy.. cuz I still love u" he said jokingly.

Wyatt tried to smile, and honestly TRIED is the key word there.

At that point Chris became aware that there were a whole bunch of people outside his parents bedroom, he raised his head to see better.

_There they were Phoebe and Paige; and Prue and the twins.. They were all alive!! so was Matt... and Jake was still there too. Or at least that is what it seemed._

Phoebe had married Matt, he was half worlock, half witch. He had been raised by his witch mother so he had always been good, though once in a while had to fight his own inner demons ( Piper always said that Phoebe always had a bit of an attraction to men with a dark side). According to Matt, Phoebe was his best weapon.. not only because her empathic powers helped her realized when those episodes were coming; but also because his love for her and their daughter, Prue, was what gave him the strength to fight.

They met through one of Phoebe's premonition. He was having one of his "episodes" as they call them. His mom had just been killed by worlocks that were trying to turn him to their side. The sisters helped him defeat the worlocks and overcome his mother's death without becoming evil (Chris always thought it was unfair that they couldn't help his brother with the same thing).

Prue was 16 now, she had become a very pretty young lady. Actually his 3 cousins were extremely attractive and he was very protective of them in both lives. Then he remembered that in this life Wyatt was even worst.. OUCH.. poor girls he wouldn't even let them wear a skirt or be alone with a guy. And they will run to Chris to help them escape Wyatt. Not that Chris had it any easier with his overprotective brother. That was what he liked the most about his cousins, when he was with them, he was the grown up and none of the girls treated him like he was this crystal object that could brake in any minute. On the other hand his parents and his aunts did, and now he understood why.. "Wow.. if you want to get some attention, go to the past and die on your family, they are sure going to overprotect you for the rest of your life".

Prue had straight brown hair up to her shoulders, brown eyes, a sweet innocent expression. She was sweet, quiet and of gentle nature. She was an empath, could levitate, she was working on her telepathy, she could manipulate the air and could shimmer away, a power that scared her a little since it was demonic. Never the less no one ever knew anyone as good as Prue, it was quite impossible to believe she was a quarter demon.

Paige, on the other hand had married Jake, as we saw before, a whitelighter. He specialized in taking care of young witches and had helped Paige all through her crusade to save magic school. Where they both worked right now. As head masters and teachers. Paige had twins (Penny and Patty), surprisingly enough, the same day Phoebe had Prue. They were destined to be the new power of 3, once their moms retire. The 3 girls were inseparable.

Patty was a sexy red headed girl, blue penetrating eyes and a spicy personality. She could always make everybody laugh, though her remarks were usually pretty cynic, quite like her mom. Patty favorite sport (to her male cousins delight!) was to break hearts. She could orb, was working on her healing abilities, she had the same orbing TK as her mom and could manipulate fire.

Penny was outgoing, loud, an explosion of energy. No one could help noticing when she entered a room, even if she tried to. She was blonde, grey eyes. She could orb, was working on her healing abilities, she had the same orbing TK as her mom and could manipulate water.

The 3 girls share a common telepathy and empathy among each other, quite like the one Wyatt and Chris did. The 3 girls were to be the charmed ones. Wyatt was the "double blessed" child. Chris was the glue, the cool headed one, the brain of the operation. The first one all run to if there was any kind of problem, because they knew he was the one that would figure it out. He was the one that knew all the spells and all the demons and always had the bright ideas. Even if Chris was still pretty powerful by himself, everybody knew he had a little of an inferiority complex, that made him work three times as hard as anybody else, so he could feel like he matched up to his family reputation. Everybody else, but Chris, could see how important he was in the family scheme. And having his parents and Aunts treating him as he was a frail baby all the time didn't help much to develop his self esteem in that sense. And that is probably what forced him to work so hard, to always feel the need to proof himself.

They had bought the land beside the manor an built more rooms, each family had a separate "wing" but they share the sitting room, dinning room, kitchen and other common rooms.

Chris was tired and in pain, but happy. Happier than he ever remember being. He laid down, and smile widely. Everybody around him smiled too as they entered the room. The girls were filled in on the story while making the potion and the spell, Jake and Matt had heard the story before. Piper, Leo and Wyatt looked at the bunch inquiring, their faces reflected that they hadn't find anything to help Chris. He noticed how everybody was worried, you didn't need to be an empath to feel the general sadness in the room. He tried to pull energy from somewhere, sit on the bed and ask with a smile:

-"So mom.. what's for dinner? I don't even get a birthday dinner? I am starving, can we go eat?" actually he was kind of hungry, not that he had the energy to go anywhere. Sitting on a chair seemed like an impossible task, but he was an expert at impossible tasks, right? And he would do anything to make his family stop worrying.

Piper laugh.. a few others smiled.

-"Well lets see...I was about to start cooking dinner when I got pretty occupied with something else" she smiled and removing the hair out of Chris's frown; she shivered a little when she felt how hot his forehead was, but she didn't let the others notice that "but well I guess we can fix something in a few minutes . why don't you take a short nap while I prepare some food, ok?"

Chris knew that sleeping was admitting he was weak, but he couldn't stay awake any longer. He smiled at his mom, and laid down, everybody left while he slowly closed his eyes.


	3. Dude, stop tripping!… to the past

CHAPTER III: Dude, stop tripping!... to the past.

**AGAIN I WANT TO REMIND YOU THAT IN MY STORY: IN THE OTHER LIFE, PIPER DIES WHEN CHRIS IS 11 AND WYATT 13. IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER THINK THAT CHRIS LIED TO HIS GRANPA TO AVOID "FUTURE CONSEQUENCES" ï**

He dreamt/ remembered being 4 and Wyatt 6. Demons were attacking them and Wyatt was protecting both of them with his force field. He assured him that nothing was ever going to happen to him, that he would always protect him. And that was true in this life, Wyatt had always been there too protect him. TOO much, if you asked his opinion. In the other life, Wyatt's way of protection was very questionable.

He remembered how it all started. He remembered being 11 and over hearing his parents talking. Piper was saying

- " No.. It cant be. He is a good boy how could he have done something like that?"

"I don't know Piper. There is something wrong with him. I know it was him. Why would he do something like that though?"

"_What would Dad know? He is never here for us, and when he comes for Wyatt is just to take him to practice with Excalibur or something else with his powers, he is never a Dad. And Wyatt is so scared"_. 11 year old Chris had to speak.

"Mommy.. Wyatt is just scared, and very very tired. He doesn't sleep anymore because he doesn't want the blue lights to take him away. Make them not come again Mommy.. Wyatt is good.. but the blue lights scare him and he doesn't sleep, and being all scared and tired makes him do bad things. Make the blue lights go away mommy" Piper looked at him confused and worried.

"what are you talking about Chris?"

"Ever since I remember, the blue lights take Wyatt every night, and he won't tell me what happens. But I can feel his fear Mommy, and he tries to be brave, and he tries to be good, but is driving him crazy Mommy. And he made me promise I ll never tell you about the blue lights. But Mommy they are hurting him, they are making him be bad, when he is good. I know it. He doesn't want to go anymore Mommy, don't make him go"

Piper and Leo were shocked, scared and angry.

After that all Chris knew was that the next night her mom died and the Elders blamed his brother.

He knew his brother didn't kill his mom. He would have felt it, like he felt his pain. He never knew what happened. He asked Wyatt but he didn't answer, he didn't even think he knew the answer.

His Dad was nowhere to be found, even if he screamed and yell and begged for him to come. They never saw Leo again after the night Piper died. They knew he was alive, they could sense him, but he never answered their calls. He tried to go for him once but he just run away, like he didn't know him. _Maybe someone cast a memory spell on him too_. He never thought about that till he started to hung out with the Leo of the past.

His aunts were there for him, but he knew someone has cast a spell on them, because there was no way they could believe the elders over him and Wyatt. He told them Wyatt didn't do it, but they didn't believe him. Wyatt escape the elders and came home and Phoebe and Paige tried to kill him. He escape to the underworld. He was so scared and in pain.

Chris found him easily but didn't tell anyone.

"Wy, the aunts are under a spell. We ll find a way to make them understand"

"No Chris, the voices are right. I am too powerful, bound to become evil. I am evil" Wyatt cry "I don't want to be evil Chris!! But I cant fight it anymore. See, even Dad thinks that I am evil that is why he is not here"

"Don't say that Wy. You are good, you are just scared. I know it. You stay here in the underworld, while I try to fix this ok?" 13 year old Wyatt nod. " But you cant survive in the underworld like that.. I will give you my powers"

"What?? You are crazy? No... how are you going to protect yourself?"

"I am with the aunts, and I don't need protection. You need more protection in the underworld"

"Ok" Wyatt sigh, he knew his brother had made up his mind, and he was stubborn and as it gets. He was going to do that with or without his approval. "I don't need orbing, TK or sensing and healing, cuz I already have them and you need something defensive and offensive"

"No our healing powers are just starting to develop if something happens you wont be able to heal yourself only with your power" before Wyatt could keep on arguing Chris read the spell he already had prepared and transferred to his brother his power of healing, freezing and accelerating things-just like his mom. But his was more powerful, he could freeze time, he could freeze other witches, very handy when they were hiding from mom or the aunts- , and invisibility. That added to Wyatt's energy balls, astral projection, force field and the ability to mimic/project his enemies power made him a pretty invincible individual. Not that the "double blessed" child wasn't incredibly powerful from the start.

Chris felt guilty for years after that, when Wyatt really became evil, his own powers were responsible of a lot of murders. The underworld corrupted Wyatt, though what really corrupted Wyatt was killing his aunts.

Chris remembered going to the underworld to check on Wyatt. He didn't realize his aunts were following him. After that, everything was a big blur... his aunts and Wyatt yelling at him to orb away, his aunts attacking Wyatt, his pleads to make them stopped, trying to snap aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige out of the spell. Wyatt blowing Phoebe and Paige up.

-WYAATTTTTTT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Stop it.. NOOOOOOOO don't do that.. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE....... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He remember him crying and Wyatt coming to him, crying himself and hugging him.

"I am sooooo sorry Kiddo, I am evil now. There is no way back, oh how wish things were different. How I wish there was a way to forgive myself. Never, ever come back. Don't look for me. Take care of the little girls, now they need you"

"Nooo Wyatt Noo"- Chris cried

"I love you Chris"- he said as he orbed his brother away.

He never new what happened after that. Shortly after that he stopped sensing his brother or his feelings. The next time he saw him he was completely turned. His eyes were vacant and his brother was dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Wyatt was watching his brother sleep, he felt so guilty and so scared.

"If something happens to him..." tears were rolling over his face

"-WYAATTTTTTT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Stop it.. NOOOOOOOO don't do that.. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE....... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Chris was screaming and twisting on his bed..

-"Nooo Wyatt Noo"- Chris sobbed.

He couldn't take it anymore.. He had to know what he did.

Just at that moment, their mom came carrying a tray with food.

-"Sweetie, wake up, dinner is ready. Hey Wy! dinner will be downstairs in like 5 minutes, k?"

-"I am not hungry mom" Wyatt said walking out

Chris woke up and smile at his mom.

-"Wyatt not hungry?? My GOD! Which type of world have I created???"

Piper laughed, though honestly she was almost as worried about Wyatt as she was about Chris. Wyatt had always been more powerful, but Chris had always been the strongest. Chris was resilient, Chris fought. Chris took whatever was coming and made the best out of the situation and dragged Wyatt along with him. Wyatt was the sensitive one. He was full of compassion and every little thing affected him. He was a pacifist. He was the follower, Chris was the leader. It was hard to believe that Wyatt could have ever been evil, though it wasn't hard to believe that Chris would have overcome all the atrocities he lived in his past life and came to the future to save his brother.

He looked at the tray with food.

-"But I want to go downstairs mom, I wanted..."

-"hehehe" she interrupted " dream on, honey"

-"But Mooom I am fine"

-"Somehow I find that a LITTLE hard to believe.. and knowing your history...baby, I know you don't want us to worry, and I appreciate that, but you are sick and you need to get better, so PROMISE that you will take care of yourself, ok?"

-"ok" he said trying to sit down on the bed and grabbing the tray. God when did his body become so heavy? even the knife and fork seemed to weight a ton.

Wyatt run into the attic, checked that nobody was around, he locked the door. "Men, he could use Chris ability to freeze time right now, not to mention his ability with spells.. I suck at riming"

_I want to see what was before_

_Chris went and changed it all._

_I call to thee, bring me the scene_

Of memories that lay unseen 

_The present that has never been_

_Let it come now and be reveal_

And then he saw it all. He felt like in the movies, only that this was a movie in which he was the lead actor, and it was a very scary and real horror movie.

He could see them, taking him night, after night, in his sleep since he was less than 2 years old. A bunch of elders, will orb him to some remote point of magic school. Gideon was their leader. He couldn't understand, how someone that was suppose to be good and his Dad friend would do something like that? Sometimes he was tempted to believe what he always told him.

"You don't understand Wyatt, is for the greater good, so much power in one individual is BOUND to make you evil"

He didn't know how he manage so long to survive. He even manage to pierce his shield a few times .Wyatt didn't know how he escaped being murdered all those times, before the force field restored itself. As he grew older the force field got stronger.

"But I don't want to be evil" Wyatt had said thousands of times.

"So you should make the ultimate sacrifice, that is the only way to protect this world from so much power"

"My mommy and daddy said I am not evil. And so did the aunts and everybody else but YOU" he remembered the uncountable number of times he asked his mom and dad and the aunts.

-"Am I evil, mommy? I don't want to be evil"

-"Of course you are not evil, baby. You are my sweet little boy and you are an angel. Just like your dad. And one day, you will get to be an elder like him. That is a very important job, cuz you make sure that the ALL the good in world prevails"

-"Should I die mommy? To make sure good prevails?.... I don't want to be an elder mommy. I just want to be your boy. And I want to play with Chris and Daddy"

-"Ohh baby. Don't talk like that. You scare me. You don't have to die. Come here" pulling him into a hug "You are my boy, and I wont let anything happen to you. I promise"

But things were happening, and conversations like that made matters even worst. He didn't want his family to worry. And he couldn't understand, if elders were so good. Why they were trying to kill him? After a while, he stopped asking.

He had threaten to tell the truth a lot of times. Gideon told him that nobody would believe him, and that if he told something he was going to kill Chris.

He sometimes envy Chris. He was less powerful, so he didn't have to be perfect all throughout the day. Everybody wasn't expecting him to prove how good he was all the time. Practice with Excalibur. Train harder than anybody else to use his powers.

He knew Chris was jealous of him, because he got to spend more time with their dad. They hardly saw him, and usually when he came, he would take Wyatt to "train" leaving Chris behind. He knew how much it hurt Chris, and he hated his dad for that. But sometimes he wish he was the one left behind. Because going up there just meant intense training with a very intolerant father.

"Come on Wyatt you are the twice blessed, you can do better"

Or getting shown around to the other elders like he was Leo's trophy.

He hated his dad.... He loved dad his dad.... But...God he hated him!

"_What made him change so much in this life time?" _He had been the best Dad, for Chris and for him. Always there, always understanding and making sure that they didn't overestimate their powers. _"Well I guess Chris's little time travel helped in more than one way"_

Gideon used to say"You know he is weaker, and younger, and he comes to Magic school every day. You know how easy it would be for us to kill him?" "or your father, we can make him loose his job, you know? And who is going to believe a kid over us?"

Accusations, threats and fear kept him quiet for years. Wyatt didn't know what to do. He was so scared for him, for Chris, for his family, and he couldn't say anything. He was so tired, it was driving him insane. And Chris knew it. He could feel something was wrong with his brother. He would come to his bedroom at night and hug him while he cried, begging that they wouldn't take him that night. Wyatt wouldn't tell him what happened when he was taken. He made him promise he wouldn't say anything to anyone. Wyatt knew it was better that way.

Still Wyatt was starting to feel the results of years and years of fear and exhaustion. Anything would make him snap. He had no patience. He was scaring himself. People thought it was due to the fact that he was becoming a teenager and that he would grew out of it. Wyatt, on the other hand, knew better. But still didn't know what to do. He didn't know how much more he could take it without going certifiably insane.

Then...one night when he was 13, destiny decided his fate again. Without even asking him. He would have probably chosen something very different if he would have been given the chance.

He was taken again. But this time something different happened.

He appeared in the same room as always. And Gideon tried for the 1500th time to brake into his force field .

-"You know Wyatt.. this is getting old. You should understand by now, that your death is for the greater good. So much power in one individual is BOUND to make you evil. It already has started, you know? I hear you yelling and fighting with everybody. You starting that fight today.. hmm not good" Said Gideon.

-"Is not my powers that are bound to make me evil.. Is YOU, you torturing me, night after night after night. You have to stop this!!"

-"Or what? You are going to kill me?? See you say you are not evil but you want to kill and Elder. Or you are going to tell your MOMMY?? I was watching your brother today at school. He is doing pretty good mastering his TK. Do you think he is already match for an elder"

-"I don't want to kill you. Yet you say you are not evil and you want to kill 2 innocent boys. Leave my brother out of it"

At this point Piper that was hidden since her son got there (if you are wondering how she got there, because I don't think Piper's version of this story will ever appear, she cast a spell to follow "The blue lights" Chris told her about) decided she had more than enough.

-"Leave my son alone. You BEAST! You claim to be an elder and you use your power to abuse poor innocent boys. How dare you? I am beyond words right now.. How can you be such a cruel, sneaky, hypocrite, devil BASTARD, you are worst than any demon (and a whole lot of swear words that you would say in her situation but I don't really know if I can transcribe them here.)"

-"Piper, you don't understand is for the greater good" Said Gideon

-"For the greater good my ass. Leave my kid alone, MONSTER. Are you ok honey?"

Wyatt didn't know whether to be relieved or scared to death. He couldn't control the tears that were coming out of his 13 year old eyes and all he could say was:

-"Mommy"

-"Its ok Mommy is here now. Everything is going to be ok"

But apparently, her concept of the word Ok was not the same as Wyatt's. Because for him, nothing was ever again ok after that moment.

The whole fight was very confusing, his mom kept on blasting people up and he was trying to help her with his energy balls and.. they were so many people.. why did so many people wanted to kill him? He didn't do anything wrong.

-"Mommy??" "Ohh Mommy.. NO, please.. NO" He orbed away, Gideon always had an antiorbing spell on the room but Gideon was dead, he was the first to go. So he orbed home.

-"DAD....... PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.. FAST...JAKE" His healing power were barely developing and Chris's were almost inexistent. The couldn't heal mom. By the time everybody got there it was too late.

-"what happened?" Leo asked tears flooding his features.

-"Gideon... and... his... followers were... trying... to kill... me and... she tried to protect...me.. and... she died.. they killed her.. Mommy" It was very difficult to understand what Wyatt was saying because he was sobbing uncontrollably.

-"What??" Said Leo "that is not possible!!" And he orbed away.

-"why did she have to come? Why? I would have found a way" Wyatt was hugging his mothers body and crying inconsolably

Chris hugged his brother tightly. He was crying too. Like everybody else in the room

-"I am sorry Wy. It's my fault. I had to tell her. You couldn't take it any longer. Its my fault" Wyatt turned around (he was hugging his dead mother on the floor and Chris hugged him from behind) and hugged Chris.

-"Its not Kiddo. I am sorry too. Everything will be fine, ok? I will take care of you. Right?" Chris nod.

Again.... The concept of ok in this family.... Very deceiving!!

Their aunts sent Chris to bed, he didn't want to go, but Wyatt promise he would go with him as soon as he finish talking with their aunts.

-"Wy, I know its rough right now. But do you think you can tell us all that happened with your mom? So we can take care of it" Phoebe said.

So Wyatt explained everything that happened and their aunts and uncles went to have a little "one on one" (or four on a whole bunch) with the Elders and Wyatt went to his baby brother's room.

Wyatt never knew what happened that night with his aunts and uncles (and consequently neither would you guys unless you really ask for it, because this is Wyatt watching his memories from the other life), but when he woke up his aunts and uncles tried to kill him.

He orbed away scared. He couldn't go with the Elders for obvious reasons. He couldn't stay on earth Jake and any other whitelighter could sense him. Or someone could scry for him. The only option was the underworld. Only Chris could find him in the underworld. And.. he actually wanted Chris to find him. So it was fine. He was so scared and in so much pain. He cried and Cried. It was almost a relief when demons started roaming near him. The vanquishing would relieve a little his pain, anger and frustration. He couldn't believe he was enjoying killing. But he was. He was so scared of himself!!

Chris found him easily but he trusted him.

"Wy, the aunts are under a spell. We ll find a way to make them understand"

"No Chris, the voices are right. I am too powerful, bound to become evil. I am evil" Wyatt cry "I don't want to be evil Chris!! But I cant fight it anymore. See, even Dad thinks that I am evil that is why he is not here"

"Don't say that Wy. You are good, you are just scared. I know it. You stay here in the underworld, while I try to fix this ok?" 13 year old Wyatt nod. " But you cant survive in the underworld like that.. I will give you my powers"

"What?? You are crazy? No... how are you going to protect yourself?"

"I am with the aunts, and I don't need protection. You need more protection in the underworld"

"Ok" Wyatt sigh, he knew his brother had made up his mind, and he was stubborn and as it gets. He was going to do that with or without his approval. "I don't need orbing, TK or sensing and healing, cuz I already have them and you need something defensive and offensive"

"No our healing powers are just starting to develop if something happens you wont be able to heal yourself only with your power" before Wyatt could keep on arguing Chris read the spell he already had prepared and transferred to his brother his power of healing, freezing and accelerating things-just like his mom. But his was more powerful, he could freeze time, he could freeze other witches, very handy when they were hiding from mom or the aunts- , and invisibility. That added to Wyatt's energy balls, astral projection, force field and the ability to mimic/project his enemies power made him a pretty invincible individual. Not that the "double blessed" child wasn't incredibly powerful from the start.

The underworld corrupted Wyatt, though what really corrupted Wyatt was killing his aunts.

One day when Chris went to the underworld to check on Wyatt. He didn't realize his aunts were following him.

He was so scared something might happened to Chris. He already lost his mom, his Dad (well not that he was there much before), his aunts and uncles were against him. He couldn't loose Chris.

His Aunts started throwing potions at him, and anything they could think of. Wyatt tried to repel them as good as he could without hurting them. He tried to Freeze them. But those were Chris's powers, and he didn't know how to use them very good, accidentally he blow them up.

-"WYAATTTTTTT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Stop it.. NOOOOOOOO don't do that.. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE....... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

He saw his aunts bodies explode and he wouldn't believe his eyes. His heart sank. He wish he could die.

"_God what had he done?? No this could not be possible. Please wake up, please let me wake up.. I don't like this.. I don't want this to happen. Please, it can not be truth "_ The 13 year old boy thought to himself.

Wyatt got close to his crying brother. He was crying himself. He hugged Chris.

"I am sooooo sorry Kiddo, I am evil now. There is no way back, oh how wish things were different. How I wish there was a way to forgive myself. Never, ever come back. Don't look for me. Take care of the little girls, now they need you"

"Nooo Wyatt Noo"- Chris cried

"I love you Chris"- he said as he orbed his brother away.

Wyatt sat down and tried to cry, but he was all out of tears. He looked at the wall.. he stayed there looking at the wall for hours. Maybe even days. He just wished he would die. No demons were attacking him now when he needed them??

He never knew that so much pain existed. And honestly, he wasn't very interested in knowing it either. He wished he didn't feel any more. He wished everything could go away. If there was a way...

And then is when he decided it. He cast a spell on himself to never feel anything again. And the nightmare begun. Well, not for him. For the rest of the world.

When good this world's Wyatt started seeing what happened after that. He felt like throwing up. So much pain. So much violence. So much destruction. He saw how he sent his killers to kill so many people, destroy so many things. He also saw how he killed so many people with his own hands. How he killed the people that he loved the most, Prue, the twins, Jake, Matt, even Tatiana. How he tortured Chris and made him watch all this horrible things, just so he would join him. Because no matter what. Without feelings he always loved Chris. But MY GOD to love someone that way, better not loving him at all.

Wyatt turn around.. tried to block all this memories.. hoped he d never ask to see. But it was too late.

Suddenly the memories stopped. Wyatt found himself alone in the attic. Not more than a minute has passed. He went and threw up, repeatedly. He washed his face and he looked at himself in the mirror. That face that he had seen in all those awful memories. Tears were running down his cheeks.

-"I hate you. How could you do something like that?" He told himself.

And then it came to him...

He ran to the attic. He got an athame from there and blessed it. "_It should be powerful enough" _ He locked it in his belt. He got some chalk and started drawing the triqueta_. "It's the only way. Its for the greatest good. For everybody's sake" _

At that point, a figure orbed in, it seemed to be having a real big problem in materializing again. The figured landed unsteadily on a chair.

-"Wyatt, What the HELL are you planning to do? Did you go completely NUTS?" –

- "Chris, what are you doing here? You should be in bed!!"


	4. Brother dear

Hey is my first fanfiction. I thought it would be fun to try. Please review and don't be too mean with me. And remember that English is not my first language. Yeah I did all the chapters at once. But it was too long to post everything in just one chapter.

If I would own charmed you would be watching this on TV. I would have a lot more money. Chris would definitely be a regular cast member on season 7. And hopefully I would be sleeping with Drew Fuller. But.. you are reading this here, I am still poor. Chris is not in season 7 and I haven't even met Drew Fuller... does that tell you something?

* * *

CHAPTER IV: Brother dear.

-"Wyatt, What the HELL are you planning to do? Did you go completely NUTS?" -"Chris, what are you doing here? You should be in bed!!"

-"Oh, yeap? You should have remembered that before you force me to bring my butt up here. What did u expected me to do??" Chris snapped, though his voice sounded a lot weaker than he would have wanted and his hand was grabbing firmly his aching stomach.

At that point their parents orbed together in the attic.

-"Chris, whatever is that you are planning. NO... no matter what.. NO.. go to bed" Piper was yelling before they even finish materializing.

-"I would mom, with pleasure. if my brother wasn't thinking of committing suicide"

-"WHAT?" Said Leo and Piper together.

-"Mom, Dad. What are you doing here?" Asked Wyatt.

-"I sensed your brother orbing here and since we all know how Kamikaze he can get..."

-"Thanks" he smirked, Piper raised her eyebrows in a "Come on" type of way "Whatever. I don't have time for this. Apparently the kamikaze this time is Wyatt, cuz he was planning to go back to the past to kill himself as a baby, so apparently all I went through was for nothing" Leo and Piper looked confused and heartbroken

-"Its not that. I do this, so you don't have to go through this! It is so unfair! I saw it all. I saw what I did to everybody. I shouldn't be alive. If I go and kill the baby, then I will fade with him and nobody will ever be able to find out who he was"

-"Yea not to mention the pain you are going to put me and your dad through. Or that probably, with all that pain there is no way we are going to get pregnant again or have another baby because we couldn't tolerate the pain. Not to mention, the whole amount of times that we or your cousins would be dead because you or Chris saved us. Just because of what? Ahhh.... yeah because a stupid elder tortured my little kid in an alternative life. Furthermore, how cares that your brother, risking everything, already solved that ALTERNATIVE LIFE so you could both have a nice present. Please do it.. makes a lot of sense"

-"But Mom, you don't know the awful things he did.. I cant live knowing that"

-"No I don't know. And I don't want to know. And.. nobody forced you to know. You choose that. Now live with the consequences. You cant hurt everybody else because you saw something you didn't like". Her voice was very firm and almost lacked any emotion.

"and orb your brother back to my bedroom again. He is sleeping there with me tonite. And I don't want to hear a word more about that ridiculous idea of your. You heard me Wyatt Matthew Halliwell?"

Wyatt looked at his mom kind of scared, but he just put his head down and answered

-"Yes mom"

-"Good"

She left the attic and close the door. Leo orbed behind her

* * *

-"Piper, don't you think you are being a little harsh?" he said touching her shoulder, she turned around, tears all over her face she hugged him and cried.

* * *

Wyatt orbed with Chris to the bedroom and helped him lay down and get comfortable.

-"You promise you won't do anything stupid?" said Chris worried.

-"How can you be there, so forgiving, so loving, after all I did to you?"

-"You didn't do anything. And it wasn't his fault either. You shouldn't have seen it Wy. That wasn't a good idea. You know exactly what happened to him, right?"

-"yes" he said sadly. Though some part of himself felt relieved that Chris said "to him"

-"Will you tell me?"

Piper and Leo were approaching but seeing them talk decided to go downstairs.

Wyatt told him the whole story.

When he finished Chris hugged him. –"see... I knew it wasn't your fault"

Wyatt didn't look so convinced.

* * *

Piper was suppose to sleep in the bed with Chris, "Like when you were little", just to make sure that nothing happened to him. That, of course, meant that Wyatt and Leo were going to spend the night sitting in the couch in the same bedroom. Just mainly because, if you want to convince them of something else, you are more than invited to try.

The real truth nobody slept at all. So, it didn't matter where they were.

When the morning came, Chris had a very high fever and was delirious. Yelling things of the sort of "Please don't do that" "Or no no no" or just mainly crying. It was hard and strange for everybody seeing Chris, always so strong, always so composed acting like that. It was specially hard for Wyatt. He kneeled down trying to heal him. Chris was twisting and turning and waving his arms desperately.

-"Shhh boy.. Calm down, let me see if I can help you ok?" He came nearer and Chris opened his eyes. They were glassy and red. He saw Wyatt and he cried in fear and start backing up on the bed. He could barely move, but he was definitely trying.

-"Hey is ok bro. I am not going to hurt you"

-"Get away from me. You get away from me. HELPPPPPPPPPPPPP" Wyatt felt as if someone had stabbed him. He stormed out of the room. Piper and Leo looked at each other without knowing what to do. They both went to try to calm Chris, that apparently, was in such a state to forgive his old life father and to ignore the fact that his mom was dead in this life he was reliving in his delirium. Piper stretch her arms to get the phone.

-"Shh, Shh my boy. Mommy is here. Calm down baby" She said caressing his burning forehead with one hand and dialing with the other.

-"Let me try to heal you Chris, ok? You need to help dad here, and stay still for a moment. Nobody is going to hurt you, ok? Just stay still..Can you do that? Very good!! That is my boy! Do you feel a little better now?" Chris had calm down a little and was falling back to sleep, he grabbed his father hand and lean his head on his Mom's lap.

-"Don't leave me, please. Don't go away.." he said before falling again into an agitated, feverish , sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Paige and the twins were still working on a potion that would help Chris. Wyatt walked down the stairs dimly and sat down on the couch. He forced himself to think that Chris was delirious, that he was thinking of another Wyatt, that blah and more blah like the one mom had said. But no matter what, it still felt like a big BLAH to him.

He remembered last night, Chris hugged him and said –"see... I knew it wasn't your fault"

But he felt it was. The door bell rang and Patty run to opened.

-"Tati" She said with a big smile, knowing that, THAT was good news. Because Wyatt "oh so NOT cheerful" state hadn't escape anyone senses. None the less, Chris imminent death seemed to be more important. Not that Patty would want to be on Wyatt shoes for anything in the world. "Why didn't you orb in?"

-"oh.. I just didn't want to disturb you guys. I didn't think it was appropriate, specially since apparently today is not the best day"

-"Is it EVER around here?" Patty answered "besides.. after all this years.. one would think that with the amount of things that orb, shimmer, appear or god knows what they do here, my almost "cousin-in-law" should be authorize to orb without notice." Tatiana smiled at that "Anyways.. the light of your life is glooming in the sitting room and apparently forgot the concept of door bells" She said this last words louder so he could hear. But apparently pissing him off was not going to work that day. She shrug and went back to the kitchen.

Tatiana went to the sitting room and stood right in front of her boyfriend. But he didn't seem to realize it.

-"Baby?" She said waving a hand in front of his face

Wyatt seemed to wake up from a dream and looked at her confused.

-"Tat... I didn't call you last night. I am sorry. I promise I would and I didn't, sorry" and he started crying.

-"hey, hey" She said.. trying to be funny "is good to know that my bf cares about returning my calls, but is not that terrible. I promise. I wont kill you. I am a pacifist remember?" (Whatever... I didn't say she was funny, I said she was trying to be funny. Cut her some slack.. she is a nice girl.. in an almost "I am soo nice I cant even make good jokes" type of way. It happens!).

I guess Wyatt, either agrees with me, or was in a very poor state to really appreciate his girlfriend's sense of humor because he just hold her close and started crying.

-"Hey, Baby. Tell me what happened. Shh is ok, I am here now, tell me everything"

Wyatt looked at Tatiana.

He loved this girl, her long blonde hair, her honest blue eyes. She looked just like an angel. And then, she kind of was. She was the daughter of 2 whitelighters which put her in a weird situation. Because she was in fact a full whitelighter but, on the other hand she was also a mortal.

The elders weren't very keen on the 2 whitelighters having kids type of thingy, come to think about it they weren't very keen on the whitelighters with human having babies or whitelighters with witches or anything for that matter. They just didn't like whitelighters having babies. Which takes us to the dilemma of the day, then.. why did they gave fully functioning reproduction systems to this angels?? Beats me.. I guess just to torture them. But then it works for us, cuz if not we would be loosing over 3/4th of the cast.

Wyatt touch her hair. It was hard to imagine that in the other life he killed her. He could see her die over and over in his head and it was torturing him. Tatiana was one of the leaders of the resistance in the other world and hated Wyatt with all her guts. In this world, things were pretty different.

Tatiana and Wyatt had been dating since they were 14, but they had been always together since they met at magic school when they were around 10. That is probably why the Tatiana in the other life hated him so much, because she felt betrayed.

-"What are you doing here at this hour?" Wyatt asked

-"Your mom called me, she said something very serious had happened and that you needed me and that you would explain everything. And by the expression of your face, I see she was right. So what happened?"

So.. before you guys start asking me continuity questions or stuff like that. Yeah that was the phone call Piper did. And she call her on the phone instead of asking her to orb there, because she didn't want her to orb in the room where Chris was having a delirious tremens attack. Satisfied? No??ï 


	5. Life in the Manor Their members, Grandpa...

If I'd own Charmed a lot of things would be so different, just to keep on with the examples: Life and the weather in San Francisco would look like they are San Francisco, I would try to pay a little bit more attention to continuity and try to explain its flaws a little better. And again I would spend my free time WITH Drew Fuller, instead of be WRITING about Drew. So yes, you guessed it right, I do not own charmed. I do own a cute screensaver I made with like 15 minutes of pictures of Drew that I can always watch after a few minutes without using my computer. :- )

Writing this thingy get quite addictive, right?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER V:** Life in the Manor. Their members, Grandpa, Demons and Inner demons.

YEAY!! How did I get to be soo lucky?" said Chris sarcastically.

Everybody laughed. It was nice to see again the: "I can handle everything by myself and I don't need anyone" fighting spirit of Chris that they all learned to love.

"Ok.. seeing that I saved the day" Said Paige while half a dozen pairs of eyes looked at her like "Whatever" "I think is time I go back to work, and you girls... go back to school"

"But MOOM" cried Patty "Can we just go in the afternoon?? We missed half the morning anyways!"

After Paige and Jake "took over" magic school, they decided to make it a "Full time school". In the mornings, the kids studied the same subjects that any other regular school. So actually any Magic School graduate could go to any College. But in the afternoon, they studied magic and learn to manage their powers. Paige thought it was a good idea for kids with magical powers (and specially for the kids in her family), because they wouldn't have to be force to come up with lame excuses every time they accidentally blew something up, or make someone fly in the air, or have a demon attack and have to run help their family. Apparently, a lot of covens agreed with her and more than welcome that idea. And the whole experiment had turned out great. The only problem was that the kids didn't get to mingle too much with normal, non magical beings. But that was easily solved if the mother or the kid wanted to.

Patty was obsessive when it came to magic and never missed any afternoon class, if she could avoid it. She was always willing to miss the morning classes though. She would pray for demons to attack in the morning and make sure to take her time while vanquishing them. On the other hand, her afternoon vanquishes were as short as she could make them. At school everybody liked, yet kind of feared Patty. She was a little of a tomboy, but a very pretty one. And would talk to guys for like 15 minutes, till they were into her and then just leave claiming to have more important things to do.

Penny, on the other hand, was pretty good in almost any subject; though she preferred spending her time with people than with books, magical or non magical. She was the typical popular girl. Everybody wanted to be around her. Though they kind of feared Wyatt a little. Can I say she was the captain of the cheerleaders of magic School's quidditch team? No? : ( I didn't think so either.. but, I do love Harry!

Prue, was shy at school and tried to buried herself in books. She rarely talked to anyone besides her cousins. What actually made her pretty good at school. Phoebe was pretty shocked most of the time, because her daughter was nothing like her. But she did take after her father.

"Come on, we need to make sure Chris is all right and what about his birthday? We never got to celebrate his birthday" Said Patty looking adoringly at his big cousin.

"No celebration for Chris this year" said Piper.

"But MOM! After all I've gone through, one would think I deserve to celebrate!!" Said Chris.

"After all you've gone through, one would think you deserve to stay in bed and get better"

" A very small, just the family gathering mommy?" Said Chris looking at his parents with puppy dog's eyes "Dad, please?"

"Piper.. he is 23! Besides, it's true, he had a pretty rough couple of days" (_or a rough year, for what it counts! Time travel, Bianca, evil brother, poor my boy!)_- He thought, wishing there was something he could do to change all the wrongs in Chris's life. But then, mentioning something like that would just open unhealed wounds "What about a small lunch tomorrow, it's Saturday... with just family?"

" I was thinking more like PARTY like dad" Trying to see if he could bargain for some more.

" Lunch with family or nothing at all. Your choice" said Piper

"Do I get to go downstairs, and actually BE THERE for my birthday party?" With his mom, you never knew.

"If you promise to be careful"

"Deal" Said Chris with a smile. Patty clapped her hands and kiss his cousin's scalp.

"Happy birthday cos, I love you"

" I know you do, little girl. I love you too" He said gently caressing her legs that was the part he could reach from the bed.

"Ok, ok, ok. Enough chit chat for the day, you 5 "Pointing at the 3 girls, Paige and Jake. "Magic school. You 2" Pointing at Phoebe and Matt "don't you guys like, I don't know... WORK during the weekdays? and you... could go and work a little too, you know?" She looked at Wyatt, that returned her look, screaming please NO mom! with his eyes "Yeah you are right.. I send you to work right now and you will end up sending me to bankruptcy."

"I just worked the night shift and I am off till Sunday. So I was thinking of going with Wyatt to the park, and spend some quality time, if you don't need him to do anything urgent " Said Tatiana, Piper looked at her grateful.

Tatiana was a nurse, quite ironic for someone that could actually heal almost any wound, with just a touch. That, actually got her in trouble with the all mighty "powers to be" more than once, because of the "miraculous healings" that sometimes happened in the hospital were she worked. But she also had a very special way to cure her son's sensitive heart, and right now, it was very hard for her and Leo to focus on Wyatt's trouble state of mind, when Chris was so sick.

" Sure... go, go"

Piper still owned P3, they had also bought another club and 2 restaurants. Matt had an accounting firm, and took care of the accounting of all the 4 properties. Wyatt and Chris helped her manage them. Wyatt had just finished business school. Chris was still in College, but he was actually going to Magic "Grad" School. Magic "Grad" School opened a few years before, after Paige's and Jake's success in Magic school, mainly thanks to Bianca, though Matt, Chris, Paige and Jake helped quite a bit too. And even though Piper hated that idea, and was more than bummed when Chris said he wanted to study to be a "Master in battle and strategy against evil powers" (yeah... "defense against the dark arts" was already taken :P). Everybody knew, that was really Chris' true calling, he had always been obsessed with magic and fighting evil, and nobody could see him study anything different. Not to mention Leo's, Paige's and Bianca's faces of proud and happiness, when he mentioned what he wanted to study. Piper gave up fighting, so he promise he would help with the club and then get a job at magic school as a teacher.

-"Mom, can I at least go to my room?" begged Chris.

Leo smiled at him and touched his shoulder, orbing with him to his bedroom. Piper followed them. Leo was helping Chris into his bed, when she entered the room.

God, his son's bedroom each day remind her more of magic School's library. He had magic books everywhere! She was about to tell him "God Chris, have you ever thought about getting a life?". When she saw the pictures in his son's bedroom. They were a lot of pictures of the family and some of friends. And there was this face, that kept on appearing in a lot of the pictures. Bianca's, his son's fiancé that had died a couple of month before, breaking his poor baby's heart in a million pieces. And she knew now, that in this new set of memories, he would remember loosing her again, also. His son had always been obsessive about magic, but after that incident he became a lot worst. Piper knew he blamed himself, and wanted to make sure no other "accident" like that one, ever happened again.

He kissed her son's temple and told him.

-"Ok, now rest. We'll be here, just call us if you need anything, ok?"

-"will do, mom"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later Piper walked into the room while Chris was reading.

-"Hon, phone" She said handling him the phone "You know that when I say rest, I don't really mean read more about evil things that can kill us, right? "

-"You don't?" He said with a fake surprised look, grabbing the phone " You could have fooled me.. Hello?" Piper left the room.

-"GRANDPA" Said Chris happily "it's so nice to hear from you!!"

-"So, how are you feeling champ? Your mom told me what happened. Well actually Penny called me yesterday, and told me I shouldn't come, because something happened to you. She said you appeared hurt, "LITERALLY", and she promised she would tell me more as soon as she knew anything else. But, since no one called, and I was worried sick... I knew what happened to "the other Chris" on his 23rd birthday. I just called to check on you. I am glad, your mom said you were better"

-"Yeah Grandpa. I am a lot better now, thanks. It's just mom. You know how she tends to over react sometimes when it comes to Wyatt or me"

-" yeah, and I also know how you tend to under react when it comes to you"

-"So.. when are you coming Grandpa? I really want to see you".

-"Yeah, I want to see you too. But your mom said they are celebrating your birthday tomorrow at lunch and that she doesn't want any more visitors till then"

-"But I am so bored! Come and talk with me. What if you tell her I want to talk to you about my past memories? She knows how much you and I talk. She wouldn't mind"

- "But you really want to talk about it, or you are just bored?"

-"I am bored" He said and then his face got really serious "and I could use some talking actually"

-" Kiddo, you know your mom. She said NO visits till tomorrow. But she never said no talking on the phone for hours, so.. until you can give me the live version tomorrow. Why don't you start with some previews?"

-" Promise you won't tell?"

-"What are we, 5? Yeah, Yeah I won't tell kiddo, you know that!"

-"It was awful grandpa...." His voice started breaking and he barely could restrain himself from crying "everything in that other life was awful and scary and painful.."

An hour later Piper went to check on her son and saw he was still on the phone. She saw his face and immediately knew he was confiding everything to his grandfather, all the dark emotions that he felt due to this weird experience. She sigh in relief. She was so grateful that at least her Dad was in their lives now. He had never been around when they were growing up. But he had help her, in the hardest thing she ever had to deal with. Opening his baby's heart. Chris always tend to keep things for himself, and the more it hurt, the more he locked himself up, and the only person that could open him up, was his Grandpa. Is not like Chris didn't tell things to Wyatt, he did, a lot, and also to her and Leo, but he would never really let go. He always had to keep the cool exterior, he always had to pretend to be strong. But not with Victor, with him, he would just let go. It was funny, that Chris having the "super witch complex", would drop his tough attitude, with the one person that was completely non magical. The one person, that could not protect him if something happened. But then, maybe, that was exactly the reason why Chris relied so much in his grandfather. Maybe, he was the one person, to whom he didn't feel the need to prove himself all the time. Whatever it was, Piper was really thankful her dad was there.

An hour later, she checked again just to find him sleeping soundly. She grabbed the phone, close the curtains and cast a spell to sound proof Chris' room. She'll deal with the personal gain crap afterwards. Her baby needed to sleep. Besides, Phoebe and Paige cast that spell thousands of times when the girls were babies, and nothing ever happened.

Chris slept probably like 17 hours.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris opened his eyes slowly.

Ahh.. Why did his stomach hurt so bad? He felt like he had been run over by a train and completely drained. Then he remembered Gideon stabbing him. He remember the pain. He remember his Dad. Was he dead? If this was heaven. It was nothing like he expected it. If this was hell. It was REALLY nothing like he expected. But if he was dead, why did his stomach hurt so bad? Why did he feel like had been run over by a train and completely drained?

Maybe Dad was able to heal him and then he took him somewhere else. This wasn't his mom's bedroom, that's for sure. It wasn't any of the sisters bedrooms either. Or his place at P3 or any other bedroom he recognized. He looked around and what he saw terrified him to death! Wyatt was there. In a chair, looking at him and smiling.

-"Good Morning, Bro" He said smiling "How are you feeling?"

Chris thoughts started racing.. He, Wyatt did all this! Somehow he pulled him out of the Manor in 2004 and brought him to 2026, just to heal him and torture him. Chris was weak. He felt he could barely move, even breathing was painful. And then he did what any other normal human being would have done in his situation.

He jumped out of the bed, as far as he could from Wyatt (which meant leaning himself against the wall.. as if the wall would somehow move!) and screamed as loud as he could.

I know... Practicality against what he thought was the source of all evil CERO. But somehow is in the human nature.

But actually, in the real world he was in, that made a whole bunch of confusing blue lights and a couple of shimmers start floating all over the room. Seconds afterwards: Piper holding Leo's hand, Jake, Paige, Patty, Penny orbed in and Phoebe holding Matt's hand, and Prue shimmer in the room.

Chris saw all that and his fear grew even bigger. Everybody was supposed to be dead!! What was happening??

-"what's going on?" He cried and hold his aching head with both hands. 'Why are you doing this to me, Wyatt?? Haven't you done enough? What are they, shape shifters? Or you are messing with my brain somehow? Why? What have I done to you? All I ever did was trying to help you.." He felt on his knees. Too confuse and to weak to remain standing up or to talk. He looked at Wyatt desperate.

Wyatt had been standing still all this time. He jumped out of his chair when Chris jumped out of the bed and started screaming, but he didn't move at all after that. He was looking at his baby brother, petrified by guilt and fear. His brother's desperate stare met his eyes and the fear grew bigger but he still couldn't move. They were still staring at each other when Chris fainted seconds after that, Wyatt orbed away.

Everybody looked at each other confused. Matt walked quietly to where Chris was, picked him up and put him back on his bed.

-"Ok, Leo. You are definitely not dead in that other life of his, are you?"

-"No, I don't think so" said Leo.

-" Cool, so you probably should be the one that should try to wake him, calm him down, and try to make him remember." Leo walked towards his son.

-" Chris, can you hear me? This is your dad. Wake up. Everything is fine. Wake up"

Chris opened his eyes slowly. Leo could see the fear in them.

-"Calm down buddy. This is Dad. I won't let anything happen to you"

-"Dad, Wyatt" He said.

-" Shh.. close your eyes" Chris was shaking with fear "take a deep breath, calm down and try to remember. Let your mind go blind and try to remember, what happened yesterday?"

- "I talked to grandpa, he didn't come to my birthday because I appeared stabbed in mom's bed" Chris started remembering and calming down. Soon he was the cynic little neurotic witch everybody loved.

Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the attic.

-"Demon" -almost everybody cried at the same time.

-"God! Could this week get any worst?" Said Piper raising her hands on the air. Just at that moment the door bell rang.-"Crap... I don't even want to know. Why did I say that? I should have known better"

"Relax Piper!" Said Paige "Demons, usually, don't ring the door bell"

- "And my son usually DOES appear stabbed in my bed after 23 years of being dead!! Your point is?"

-" Don't worry, it's just grandpa" Said Prue. A few people turn their heads with a "How do you know?" look. Chris smiled, he really wanted to see him. "Don't look at me like that! If you wouldn't have all taken those "block empathy" potions, and prohibit me to use telepathy on you unless is a life threatening situation, I would know when any of you is around too. The same way I know it with the twin. It is something like, recognizing someone's voice. Each person feels and thinks slightly different, and I know my grandpa! Besides he said he was coming around this time"

-"Cut the chit chat PEOPLE! FOCUS! DEMON IN THE ATTIC! Either you hurry or I ll go slay it myself"- Said Chris and Patty at the same time.

-"YOU" Said Paige pointing at Chris "should definitely stop spending so much time with my daughter"- Patty laughed and look adoringly at Chris. He was her favorite male cousin and she was his favorite little girl, as he called her. Prue, on the other hand, had that same relationship with Wyatt.

-" Everybody, orb to the attic and try to stop whatever it is. You Dad go and orb grandpa somewhere safe"

-"And Chris" Said Piper looking at Leo. Chris smiled in a "I am not really happy with this" way. Leo touched his son shoulder.

-"Keep me posted" He said before disappearing in blue/white lights

-" Sure, wait for the postcard, cos" said Patty orbing to the attic with everybody else. While mumbling something like "Dear Chris, the picture in this postcard is of the "demon of the week". Isn't pretty? With those cute little pointy horns. It was such a nice vanquish! Very emotional. Mom decided to orb...AGHH GOD"

Apparently she orb to be face to face with a demon, that wasn't THAT very pretty in person. The demon tried to grabbed her, but she orbed her way to Penny that was hiding behind a table.

-"Ouch, next time remind me to be more careful about where I land"

-"Will do" Said her sister with a smile "Maybe not mumbling stupid comments while you orb will help.. ohh wait.. is you! You can't stop mumbling stupid comments!" she said with a jokingly smile.

Patty looked at her and stuck out her tongue.

-"Fire Ball, stupid demon" She said, redirecting the fire ball that was coming towards her and making it explode on the demons chest. Unluckily, the demon barely went backwards a quarter of a step. "Hmm. Nice! Ok 5 demons, and they are trying to get the book. Mom, Penny, Prue, Piper and I will distract them. You, Jake, orb Phoebe to get the book and then downstairs, where you can tell Wyatt to orb his "Oh-I-am-soooo-sorry-for-myself' ass here.." Prue looked at her "oh ok, he is not down there.. he is in the middle of nowhere.. we'll deal with it later. Then... orb to magic school where you, Pheebs, can check the book of shadows and Jake can check the library at school. Find something to vanquish them! Cuz every time we do something, more seem to appear. And the attic is getting crowed." (they were like 12 demons, at this point, in the attic) "Our powers don't seem to work on them, and Piper is not blowing them up.. WHERE IS PIPER??"

-"OUCH" everybody said, when they heard a sure angry lady walking up the stairs. Since Chris or Wyatt or Leo were always the ones that orbed her, no one thought about doing it.

-"I can't believe you people!" Said Patty, while orbing her aunt behind the armchair where her mom was hiding. "Hey aunty. Mom will fill you in on the plan. Now Blast!"

-"Ahh, we are SOOO not going to hear the end of this" said Jake "Did I tell you sweetie " looking at Patty "That you are scaring me? You are turning into your aunt Piper!"

-"Let's not panic until I start obsessively cleaning the house" (Ok I must said I stole this line from Dominique1 but I thought it was such a great line!! So Dominique1 where ever you are, I hope you don't mind!)

-"Yeah I could use some help with THAT" Piper smirked

-".. or worst your cousin Chris". Her Dad continued

Patty smiled. She really loved to be compared to Chris!

-" Then.. until I start orbing to the attic in the middle of the night to study the book of shadows and/or going on lonely crusades to fight demons in the dead of the night "She said . While she light again, the lighter she always carried with her, and threw a ball of fire in one of the demons direction.

-"Oh you SO do!" said Penny "You orb all the time to the attic; and spend all the night with Chris studying or demon hunting"

-"What?" Paige tried to say but couldn't since a demon shimmer behind her and Piper, and she had to orb with her somewhere else. While she mumble something of the sort of.. "God this fighting demons stuff, is really affecting my parenting skills!"

-"Now" Prue yelled at Jake, while she levitate to kick some demon ass at the same moment Penny called:

-"Book of Shadows, Dad" and Patty orbed Phoebe to where her Dad was.

(when I say someone orbs someone and I don't say anything about touching them or anything. Usually, in my mind, it is the whole pointing at them and make them disappear in the "white lights" and make them appear somewhere else. Like what Leo did to Piper in "Spin City" when they were in the cave. I hope you guys know what I mean)

Everybody was used to their weird connection by now, so without questioning their weird synchronicity, Jake orbed Phoebe to Magic school.

Patty smiled

-"Well still, Chris sure likes girls and I like boys. So, I am not turning into him"

-"You like boys? You could have fool me!! All you do is play with them for like a day, and then just leave them high and dry and tell them you have more important things to do"

-"And I DO! Being a Halliwell and a future Charmed one is a lot of responsibility! At least I have my priorities straight. Not like someone that I don't want to mention, that has all this cute boyfriends and sighs about them and is "Oh so popular" and gets..." The girls kept on deflecting the energy balls, throwing things at the demons and fighting while they were having this fight. As if they had fights while fighting demons every day of their lives. And then.. they probably did.

-"GIRLS there are like 15 DEMONS in the attic" Matt yelled at them

-"We KNOW, we are not blind yet" said Penny,

-"FOCUS!" said Paige

At that moment Prue shimmered beside them, and as if they had been planning it, the 3 of them got up. Penny Froze the demons (literally froze, remember she manipulate water, and 70 of the body is water. After she learnt that, her life was never the same!). Prue invoke a strong gust of wind that snapped all the demons to the wall, while Patty was making anything that could hurt them fly into their direction and hit them.

-"Who is turning into Chris now?" Said Patty and Penny and Prue together.

" Oh god.. I give up!!" – Said Paige and started to call things and throw them to the demons while Piper try to blast them not very successfully. Matt was helping Prue since he had TK, just like Chris's.

At that moment Phoebe and Jake reappeared behind the older ladies.

" Ok, they are call gniga demons. They are upper level demons, that are immune to most forms of ordinary Wiccan powers, and have the ability to reproduce themselves when they feel threaten. Their powers consist in "

"Aunty, I love you and all... and I am really dying to get to know our friends up there but can..." said Penny. At that point, one of the Demons free itself enough to make Phoebe and Piper fly across the room.

"Well.. we can't say we told you so, because we were about to tell you. But we were about to tell you so.. So... can you fill us up on how to vanquish them first and we'll study their history later?" Said Patty.

Phoebe looked at Piper in a "God they are annoying" way. Piper returned her look in a "God, they are RIGHT" way and said

-"Vanquishing, CHOP CHOP!".

Matt finally regain control of the "Loosen" demon.

-"ok ok. There is a power of 3 spell" Paige orbed to her sisters and they read:

_In this rightful time and place_

_That we are without escape_

_We invoke the power of three_

_from the gniga demons set us free._

(Well.. I think for the first time in my life, I am thankful I am not a witch.. cuz I am SOO bad writing spells. I swear I am going to send all the Charmed ones to Berlitz to learn Spanish. So I can start writing the spells in Spanish so its easier!)

The demons implode and disappeared.

-"That was very considerate of them" Said Piper "leaving no mess to clean after them. That is my type of demon. Wanna start becoming obsessed with cleaning?" She glanced at Patty.

-"Nahh, thank you, some other time. Though, I like the demon hunting in the dead of the night better, I think"

-"Speaking of that..." Said Paige, moving towards her daughter. And she couldn't say much more because Patty orbed away.

-"AHH that girl.. What am I going to do? This is all your fault! " She said to Piper

-"Excuuuse me?" She said

-"Yeah, she is becoming more and more like Chris every day. I swear, I am not letting her go near your boy for the next 2 years! What did you do when Chris started getting all "sarcastic..smart ass.. super witch wanna be" ?"

-"I told him to stay away from his "sarcastic..smart ass.. super witch wanna be" Aunt" She said grinning.

" Oh shut up.. I am soo NOT" Piper kept on smiling at her. Paige turned around as to get some reaffirmation for her statement. At that second Penny, Prue and Matt disappeared "Phoebe, tell her I am SOO NOT"

"Hey how come nobody orbed me away too??' was her answer. "Matt , Prue how could you do this?"

" Jake?" Said Paige

" I love you honey bunny?" Paige didn't seem very please with that answer "Ok, Ok, well you are.... a little? Just a tinny bit. You are not as bossy as Piper, or Chris though" Jake could feel Piper eyes piercing him, but right now he was more concern with his wife's rage. "But think about it, if you weren't such a smart ass, super witch wanna be you wouldn't have save Magic school and I wouldn't have fallen for you" He said with a beatific smile, hoping that would calm her down. "And you are a lot prettier than Chris" he added. Paige laughed at that comment and went to hug her husband

"So.. You think I am pretty, stranger?" she said in a sexy voice

"Very. And I am angel. Just fallen from heaven and I know nothing about human relationships. Do you think maybe, a pretty girl like you can help me?"

" Do you think I am so stupid as to fall for that trick?"

" I was really hoping you would" he said with a naughty smile and pulling her even closer to him.

"Oh people.. GET A ROOM" said Phoebe.

"Hmm, that sounds like a great idea" said Paige while they orbed out.

" I am NOT bossy!" Said Piper to the air

"And, I am NOT here!" Said Phoebe running down the stairs, leaving Piper complaining to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GRANDPA!! "Said Penny jumping in a hug almost knocking her grandpa over

"Hey, sweetie. Don't you think you are getting a little big to keep on jumping on me?" Said Victor with a smile.

Being a grandpa was the best thing that could ever happened to him. He regretted so much not being with his kids while they were growing up. Specially, when watching his grandsons and granddaughters grow up, had been most marvelous experience! Moreover, he couldn't believe how much they loved him! And how much he loved them. And even his daughters seemed to have forgotten and forgiven, and always came to him when they had "Kids" issues. Victor felt blessed. This was the best family in the world, and it was his! They loved him and looked at him adoringly every time he came and visit! He couldn't believe his luck and didn't understand how it took him so long to realize how good it felt to be with them.

" I thought I was ALWAYS going to be your little princess!" said Penny faking to be upset.

"yeah you are right, honey. So I guess I am the one shrinking here" He said with a smile, putting an arm around his granddaughter's shoulders.

Piper was preparing everything for lunch and everybody was chatting and having fun. The door bell rang.

-"Tati" Said Prue half happy, half sad.

-"Where is Wyatt?" Asked Leo

-"He never came back" Said Prue with a sad expression.

-"Since this morning?"

-"Aha. Don't you think it would be a nice time to go and get him?" Said Prue

-"What happened?" Ask Tatiana. They filled her in.

- "I'll go get him" Said Leo

" No offense, Dad. But we all know you'll go all softy on him and "poor my baby Wyatt" type of thingy and that is the last thing he needs."

"But..." Said Leo

"No honestly. You go there, and pity him, and you give him an excuse to feel even more sorry for himself . I mean it"

Leo looked at him sadly and resigned

" Then who?"

" I'll go" said, of course, our favorite neurotic witchlighter

" You are sick, you can't even orb or use any of your powers cuz you are so weak. Your mom will kill me"

"Dad. Its Wyatt.. and me. I know what to tell him. Specially due to the particularity of the situation and all. Trust me. I don't need my powers! We'll be back in a jiffy, I don't need my strength to talk! "

"Ok, but don't be too harsh on him, ok?"

" Am I ever?"

Leo looked at him like "are you kidding me?"

" I always make him do, what he has to do" looking at his father with what he hoped looked like a really cute, innocent face.

"You always make him do, what YOU want him to do!"

"What did I just say? I always make him do, what he has to do" He smiled and grabbed Paige that was laughing underneath her breath, as they orbed away.

Paige orbed Chris back to the same dark cold cave in the middle of nowhere that Wyatt have orbed the last time he had a guilt trip.

-"Nice place, Wy" She said sarcastically "If you are planning to come here often, I would seriously consider redecorating. Black walls, cold interior, not trendy nowadays"

Wyatt looked at her icy.

- " Ouch.. Well I'll leave you with the Oh mighty king of coldness here. Ok? Call me if you need me" She said planting a kiss on Chris' cheek and disappearing.

-"Admit it bro, you have to hide yourself in a dark cave, cuz you cant compete any more. You are just jealous of my looks and wit. You wish you could have my brains and my sexy body; and you cant stand that all the ladies want me" said Chris jokingly (but yeahh we do want you.. don't we??)

-"Yeah... sure.. that has to be it" Said Wyatt laughing for a second and then coming back to "guilt trip mood". Chris of course felt it.

-" Dude, you seriously have to stop that! You are driving me insane. I mean it" Wyatt looked at him half like "Stop what?", the other half even more guilty than before.

-"Wy, it tortures you. I know.. but whatever, get over it, please. I cant go on like this!! Do you think is not hard for me too?? Dude, you saw his memories in a 3 D witchscreen made of god knows what, and they were horrible yeah. But I lived there, you know? I was in that world."

-"yeah but you didn't do all those things"

-"Shut up Wyatt. I was force to do a lot of things . I did a lot of things that I am not proud of, to make sure we get a better future, so you owe me! I don't mean to be mean or demanding or put that weight on you shoulders. But you freaking owe me, bro. Big time"

-"I know I do"

-"And this is how you expect to repay me? By secluding yourself in a dark, cold, humid cave till you die of pneumonia or starvation. Great, thanks a lot bro! I couldn't ask for a better birthday present"

-"What the hell do you want me to do then, Chris?" His eyes were full with tears and he was getting angry.

- "I don't know.. why don't we start thinking about it?? Hmm let me think.. why would Chris risk everything and leave the love of his life in the future; to go to the past were he didn't know if he could be accepted or not, or even do something, or even get there for what it matters, because god.. what if the spell didn't work?" Chris sounded angry too.

-"To save me from becoming the monster I was?"

-"Good we are getting there. And why did I wanted to save you?"

-"Cuz I almost destroyed the world with my power"

-"Ok, yes, that is part of it. But come on Wy! as much as I love vanquishing demons and being the hero of the day and the whole good versus evil crap. I could have tried killing you, or something else to stop you, instead of risking everything with absolutely no guarantee of success "

-"You wanted mom back"

-"I didn't even know what happened to mom. I didn't know if that would have helped her. That might have been her time, in all the possible lives"

-"To get everybody else that I killed back?"

-"Again, I didn't know. Maybe it was their time. Like it was Bianca's" at the thought of his fiancé he shivered. He missed her so much.

-"I don't know WHYYYY??"

-"Cuz I wanted my BROTHER back." Said Chris raising his voice even more " Did that thought ever occurred to you? I couldn't kill you, I couldn't even harm you no matter what. And I risked everything, even my life. To make sure that YOU had the good life you deserved and that I got to enjoy my brother. Cuz I always knew you were good inside and something happened. Soo.. if you are thinking of repaying me for my effort. What about starting to give me, the one thing I did everything for? The thing you were doing before all this happened." Wyatt was crying "And I am sorry bro. I honestly wish you would have never seen what he did. But I NEED you to get over it. Cuz I am sick and I am scared and I am confused and I need YOU to help me get over it, ok? I really need you"

When he said that his knees started to fail .Wyatt had to run to catch him before he collapsed and faint in his brother's arms.

-"Chris, come on wake up, dude. Mom is going to KILL me. Wake up"

-"Ok.. you know, you mention this, and I miss my birthday party. And mom and dad will kill you, right?" said Chris weakly still semi laying on the floor "So.. what do you say if we keep it as our little secret? And you orb me to my room where I can take a shower, cuz bro, this cave could definitely use a heater!"

Wyatt nod and they disappear in a whole bunch of blue white light.

This story ends up here. It continues right from here on my other Fiction **Predestinated?**

**Chris finds out he has another magical quest to fulfill.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe people actually read my story and liked it! I am so happy. It was so sweet of you guys!

**CaliforniaChick/ Faith** (I actually really like that name) : I know it's been super done. I guess a lot of us needed closure! Besides, I felt very few people paid attention to how Wyatt felt. If I found out I was the source of all evil and all that stuff I would freak out! Yeah the whole scene here, when Chris freaks out at Wyatt is super done too. Sorry, but I liked the whole discussion at the end so I had to make him have a guilt trip again.

**Pukah**: I was actually reading "to trust or not to trust" (and LOVING IT) while I was writing chapter 4. So I was "oh this is so cool", when I saw you reviewed my story.

Yeah, I felt sorry for Wyatt too. Both of them, actually. But as Piper said it "nobody forced you to know. You chose that. Now live with the consequences." I hope you like this chapter too.

**Chris/Bianca:** Thanks! I am sorry Bianca is still dead. I hope you don't hate me. I promise there is a whole cute chapter with their story. How did they meet in both worlds and how did the fall in love and all that.


	6. EPILOGUE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

To all the people that wrote anonymous reviews, since I can't reach you by any other way than this... FIRST...No there is no update, because the story finishes here. It continues, right from here in it's sequel **PREDESTINATED?** That is actually also finished and has a sequel (yeah I had a lot of free time lately)! I would love for you guys to read it and tell me what you think.

Second, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, for reading my story, reviewing it and mainly for liking it. This is personally my favorite of all my stories, yet the one that got less reviews.

SO... THAT'S ALL FOLKS.. I HOPE TO READ YOU AGAIN IN THE SEQUEL

"HAVE A GOOD DAY!" As Chris telepathically close the door of the manor.


End file.
